michelefandomcom-20200214-history
Personale/Gialli di Agatha Christie
Gialli # 1920 The Mysterious Affair at Styles (Poirot a Styles Court, in cui appaiono Hercule Poirot, il capitano Arthur Hastings e l'ispettore capo Japp) # 1922 The Secret Adversary (Avversario segreto, in cui appare la coppia Tommy e Tuppence) # 1923 The Murder on the Links (Aiuto, Poirot!) # 1924 The Man in the Brown Suit (L'uomo vestito di marrone) # 1925 The Secret of Chimneys (Il segreto di Chimneys) # 1925 Poirot Investigates (Poirot indaga) # 1926 The Murder of Roger Ackroyd (L'assassinio di Roger Ackroyd tradotto anche come Dalle nove alle dieci) # 1927 The Big Four (Poirot e i quattro) # 1928 The Mystery of the Blue Train (Il mistero del treno azzurro) # 1929 Black Coffee (Caffé nero) (riadattamento di una piece teatrale) # 1929 The Seven Dials Mystery (I sette quadranti) # 1929 Partners in Crime (Tommy e Tuppence: in due s'indaga meglio) # 1930 The Murder at the Vicarage (La morte nel villaggio o Omicidio su misura, in cui appare per la prima volta Miss Jane Marple) # 1930 The Mysterious Mr Quin (Il misterioso signor Quin appare Mister Harley Quin) # 1930 The Thirteen Problems (Miss Marple e i tredici problemi) # 1931 The Sittaford Mystery (Un messaggio dagli spiriti) # 1932 Peril at End House (Il pericolo senza nome) # 1933 The Hound of Death (Il segugio della morte, 12 racconti in cui si cimenta col mondo degli spiriti, di cui era un'appassionata seguace) # 1933 Lord Edgware Dies (Se morisse mio marito) # 1934 Murder on the Orient Express (Assassinio sull'Orient-Express) # 1934 Parker Pyne Investigates (Parker Pyne indaga, 12 racconti gialli brevi, in cui appare per la prima volta Parker Pyne) # 1934 The Listerdale Mystery (Il mistero di lord Listerdale e altre storie, 12 racconti gialli brevi) # 1935 Three Act Tragedy (Tragedia in tre atti) # 1935 Why didn't they ask Evans? (Perché non l'hanno chiesto a Evans?) # 1935 Death in the Clouds (Delitto in cielo) # 1936 The A.B.C. Murders (La serie infernale) # 1936 Murder in Mesopotamia (Non c'è più scampo) # 1936 Cards on the Table (Carte in tavola) # 1937 Death on the Nile (Poirot sul Nilo) # 1937 Dumb Witness (Due mesi dopo) # 1937 Murder in the Mews (Quattro casi per Hercule Poirot) # 1938 Appointment with Death (Appuntamento con la morte o anche La domatrice) # 1939 And Then There Were None, pubblicato inizialmente come Ten Little Niggers e noto anche come Ten Little Indians (Dieci piccoli indiani oppure ...e poi non rimase nessuno) # 1939 Murder is Easy (È troppo facile) # 1939 Hercule Poirot's Christmas (Il Natale di Poirot) # 1939 '' The Regatta Mystery and Other Stories'' (In tre contro il delitto) # 1940 Sad Cypress (La parola alla difesa) # 1941 Evil under the Sun (Corpi al sole) # 1941 N or M? (Quinta colonna) # 1941 One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Poirot non sbaglia) # 1942 The Body in the Library (C'è un cadavere in biblioteca) # 1942 Five Little Pigs (Il ritratto di Elsa Greer) # 1942 The Moving Finger (Il terrore viene per posta) # 1944 Towards Zero (Verso l'ora zero) # 1945 Sparkling Cyanide (Giorno dei morti) # 1945 Death comes as the End (C'era una volta) # 1946 The Hollow (Poirot e la salma) # 1947 The Labours of Hercules (Le fatiche di Hercule, 12 racconti brevi con Hercule Poirot) # 1948 Taken at the Flood (titolo negli USA, There is a Tide) (Alla deriva) # 1949 Crooked House (È un problema) # 1950 Three Blind Mice and Other Stories (Tre topolini ciechi e altre storie, nove racconti brevi scritti tra il 1023 e il 1048, di cui alcuni con protagonisti Miss Marple ed Hercule Poirot) # 1950 A Murder is Announced (Un delitto avrà luogo) # 1951 They came to Baghdad (Il mondo è in pericolo) # 1951 The Under Dog and Other Stories (Il mondo di Hercule Poirot) # 1952 Mrs McGinty's Dead (Fermate il boia) # 1952 They do it with Mirrors (Miss Marple: giochi di prestigio) # 1952 Mouse Trap' (Trappola per topi)'' # 1953 ''A Pocketful of Rye (Polvere negli occhi) # 1954 Spider's Web (La tela del ragno) (riadattamento di una piece teatrale) # 1953 After the Funeral (Dopo le esequie) # 1955 Hickory Dickory Dock (Poirot si annoia) # 1955 Destination Unknown (Destinazione ignota) # 1956 Dead Man's Folly (La sagra del delitto) # 1957 4:50 from Paddington (Istantanea di un delitto) # 1958 Unexpected Guest (*L'ospite inatteso) (riadattamento di una piece teatrale) # 1957 Ordeal by Innocence (Le due verità) # 1959 Cat Among the Pigeons (Macabro quiz) # 1961 The Pale HorseIl cavallo pallido (Un cavallo per la strega) # 1961 Double Sin (Appuntamento con la paura) # 1962 The Mirror Crack'd from Side to SideLo specchio si incrinò da parte a parte, un verso in The Lady of Shalott di Alfred Tennyson. (Silenzio: si uccide o anche Assassinio allo specchio) # 1963 The Clocks (Sfida a Poirot) # 1964 A Caribbean Mystery (Miss Marple nei Caraibi) # 1965 At Bertram's Hotel (Miss Marple al Bertram Hotel) # 1966 Third Girl (Sono un'assassina?) # 1967 Endless Night (Nella mia fine è il mio principio) # 1968 By the Pricking of my Thumbs (Sento i pollici che prudono) # 1969 Hallowe'en Party (Poirot e la strage degli innocenti) # 1970 Passenger to Frankfurt (Passeggero per Francoforte) # 1971 Nemesis (Miss Marple: Nemesi) # 1972 Elephants Can Remember (Gli elefanti hanno buona memoria) # 1973 Postern of Fate (Le porte di Damasco, di fatto l'ultimo caso di Tommy e Tuppence) # 1974 Poirot's Early Cases (I primi casi di Poirot 18 brevi storie del mistero) # 1975 Curtain, the last case of Poirot (Sipario, l'ultimo caso di Poirot, scritto quattro decadi prima) # 1976 Sleeping Murder (Addio Miss Marple, l'ultimo caso di Miss Marple, scritto quattro decadi prima) # 1977 While the light lasts (La casa dei sogni, raccolta di racconti pubblicati in un unico volume per la prima volta) Note Section heading Write the second section of your page here.